The Forgotten Mythos
E Princo Orgo e. 20000? * Jupitos, the one, was placed in whats called the "Varcos", the void. and in the darkness, after ever-lasting years, he was split. And this other was called "Vestor-rawa". However, Jupitos Et-sur was more powerful than that of Vestor, he called him brother and a "Lesser Equal". And together they created Olmo, the great fortress in Varcos, upon mist and shadow it sat, with arches towering above their heads, and grass around them, reaching a giant arms length around it. And together, with Olmo, the heart of the spirit grew, and split again, but this time shattered into eight fragments. and they were name the Unor. They followed Jupitos around in Olmo, and some followed Vestor, though, not for long. And with them all there, they made gifts for Jupitos, and Vestor made him a throne, but he did not give mind to it. Solis gave him a ring, made from Vespi Taw, the rock of soul inside Olmo. He put it on, and thanked him, but Vespi Taw ligered on as the support of magics of Olmo and wisdom, and with the ring he was even more knowledge than before. As the knowledge of Jupitos was great, even greater than that of all the Unor and Vestor combined, and so he knew every move and things they would do. * And it came to pass that Vestor did not like this affliction to Solis, and a secret hated erupted inside of him. But, in the Orgo - Inas, Jupitos came to the Unor, and Vestor and he called to them to build a great world, and so it happened that vast disc appeared below Olmo and it was named Rum-Igor, the "Great Earth" and so together they formed it, and were allowed to step foot upon it. And it is said Kharithil slept with Ossa and Norgo was born. And he guided the valleys and mountains of Rum, together with Solis, the one with the light, who held a great candle to better the view of Rum. * But, this happiness did not last, as Vestor gained the support of some Unor, and together they stormed Olmo, to gain the throne, and the superior knowledge of both nothing and everything. Vestor charged, and was struck down by a bolt of lightning by Jupitos. and so the followers of Vestor carried his injured body with them and fled to Rum, and hid in the caves of Garbad. * And Jupitos was both furious and mad, so he sent his followers to find Vestor and bring him back to Olmo, but, alas, the caves of Garbad were now a great fortress of stone made from Rum, and so the followers of Jupitos could not break the bond of Garbad and the magics it was sealed in. * However, the Unor finished the project of Rum (with constant barrading from Vestors' minions) and were told to wait for the children of Jupitos to arrive, and so they waited, carefully. E Deus Guerilla e. 5000 * The First battle for Gilgalad e. 5000 And so it too passed when the time of Vestor expired and he arose from Garbad with his followers and made war with the Unor. The balance of power on the side of the Unor was weak, but Bellator the bold came into the fray and beat Vestor back to his cave, Jaalhib, one of Vestors' followers was imprisoned, along with his brother, Khashik, the one with death. * The valleys and forest of Rum was done, and so came the children of Jupitos, and they inhabited the earth freely. they were of the elves and men. But Opis, the one with temptations and spirits, came to the men, and she was the first they saw, and so they worshipped her and were called Op-ites. And the elves, too, saw Solis and followed him, and some went to Ossa, the lady of the forest. It is said, however, that some of the eastern men saw the stars of Auros, and were called the Aur-ites. The Elves went to the far west with the guidance of Solis and made the desert of the Sunlands. And the people of Ossa stayed in the center and became the infamous wood elves, or the Wythaal Eldar, known by Numeros, king of the Unor, and some of the elven people of the far non-inhabitable north, settled there by the Northingers. * The Draangors, the followers of Vestor, waited to once again erupt and ecircle all of the Unor, and their peoples, and so, Mount Ghore was lifted, and Terath, one of Vestors' underlings settled there. He made the fortress of Ghore, almost as impressive as Garbad, but even more terrible and evil things happened there. * The 2nd Battle for Gilgalad e. 3000 And so Vestor rose again, this time with the dragons of Ghore, and the Hindabarathijonid "Changelings" of Garbad, bred deep in the halls of misery, past the statues of the Izar (corrupted kings and souls). and came the time to unleash them upon the world. They scoured and ravaged all of Rum, but Bellator appeared for a last time and struck Vestor in the jaw and he struck a rock. and so ended the long reign of Vestor, and the countless lives of elves, and also ended the life of Bellator, as his heart exploded with rage and blood from the adrenaline of the battles. Qon Mythos Parellos e. 2500 - 600 And so, the age of myth started. the creatures of Vestor roamed throughout the realm, and even new creatures arose. Ossa, the lady of the forest, created the tree - beings, who, would guard the forest. Solis created the vast desert and the great Sun. Auros made the stars align and make pictures in the sky, some depicting Temporas Parellos (The End Ages) Kharithil, the one with the air and sky, created the stong winds of the world, and the beings that would fly with them. Orgo, the one with the mountains, Made the tall mountains that protected and split Rum. Hitas, the one with the great seas made the ocean grow in size and cover the earth, with its own creatures. Opis was once a follower of Vestor, but then became queen of the men. And Alwe, the one with the inner fire of the earth, and kept it alive. He made the Alwe-folk, known as the "dwarves" or even "Purumos Homiae" "Little People" in the Rthu toungue. Numeros, the one with death, ruled the underworld, under Vestor, and when he escaped from Phylaca, he gave to Vestor his Izar or "Soul" in exchange for the underworld, that carried with it the river manes. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Add one below! Category:Browse